Asylum
by Shadowsworn Princess
Summary: Guardians were created to stop Paranormals from running amuck with their chaotic power once upon a time. Thousands of years later, the undead creatures have died out, or so the Spirits thought. Ashley, or Ashes, never wanted to become what she is now, but after years in an abandoned asylum, their hiding place is out and the chaos will began once again. Jack/OC BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE


BETTER SUMMARY

A long time ago, Man in the Moon created the earth's first Guardians to stop un-dead creatures named Paranormals from running amuck with their destructive power and seal them away for good. Thousands of years later, Paranormals are gone and the Guardians have taken it upon themselves to protect the children of the world. However, Ashley, or known in this world as Ashes, is a lonely Paranormal that never wanted to become what she is today. Now after years of isolation in an abandoned mental hospital, Ashes and the other Paranormals that survived the war are found and the war will break out once again. Can Ashley and Jack convince the Guardians and the Paranormals to work peacefully with each other before it's too late, or will all be lost? Jack Frost/OC

Sup everyone! Light into Darkness wasn't really working out, so I'm gonna save it for a better time. ANYWAYS. I present to you my fist Rise of the Guardians fic instead~ It's a Jack Frost/OC, so, don't like, don't read I guess. ^^" So, Ex~ Will you do the honors~?

Sonic EXE: Shadow doesn't own Rise of the Guardians, but she does own Paranormals. There. Happy?

S. Princess: Yup~

* * *

_The raging fire wasted no time in consuming the entire building. The screams from both the employees and the patients of the asylum filled the clouded air. A young lady, around 17 years of age, looked upon her hands, which were both aflame._

_She bit her lip to the point where she could taste blood. It was taking every last bit of her will not to cry out from the hurting of being burned alive. She couldn't. All this happened by her own hands. She had craved this pain since she was admitted here four years ago._

_She looked up at the alight ceiling and allowed a few silver tears to fall down her soot-stained cheeks._

_"__I… Wanted this... Liberation…" She whispered before the ceiling collapsed on top of the girl, killing her instantly._

. . .

A young woman opened her hazel eyes to meet with the darkness of midnight. It was quiet in the burnt remains of Ravenwing Mental Hospital. The girl slowly lifted herself from the floor to find most of the ghost children and patients huddled together in a sort of sleep pile, along with a few insomniac Paranormals rocking and moaning in the corner.

Ashley, or known to the souls of the asylum as Ashes, dusted the tattered and burnt hem of her charred dress. Using her levitating ability she rose so her feet were a few inches from the ground. She did this because her legs had become damaged and burnt in the fire that destroyed the hospital and rendered her unable to walk.

She floated forward ever so gently as to not wake the sleeping Paranormals and ghosts. She hovered in place and cast her tired eyes upon the troubled Paranormals in the corner of the room. Her blistered heart went out to them but she dare not go near them or make contact. They are dangerous.

The girl once again moved forward to the doorway. Shedding one final glance at all the beings in the space, she left and silently drifted down a long corridor. Like the rest of the building, it was in terrible condition. The floors were filthy with soot and various stains, while the walls and ceiling were dingy and covered in mold. The young Paranormal didn't much care, though. In fact, she had had a front row seat in watching this building slowly decay. After all, she had been sealed in here for over 300 years.

Ashley narrowed her eyes in the gloom. She tenderly lifted her left arm and snapped her fingers, causing sparks to fly from them. She snapped them twice, but with the same results. She snapped them the third time and her fingers ignited, piercing the dimness of the corridor.

She floated down the seemingly endless hall until she came to a few doors leading to various wards and areas of the hospital and a long, twisty stairwell that was on the verge of crumbling.

She shook her blazing hand like you would to put out a match, and levitated higher, twisting up with the stairs when she came to a rotting door that was slightly ajar. Using her Telekinesis, the door creaked and wobbled but left the entryway wide enough for Ashley to go in.

Fact be told, the pyro Paranormal rarely used her limbs anymore. Most of her body was severely damaged in the fire and therefore submitted her arms and legs to be delicate and mostly made up of ash. Afraid to damage them farther, Ashley keeps them bandaged while using her Telekinesis ability to interact with her environment.

Silently, the girl hovered into what appeared to be a long forgotten nursery. Before Ravenwing Mental Hospital was founded, it used to be an orphanage, which is why there is an abnormal number of child spirits here at the asylum. Most of them died from a variety of sicknesses and diseases.

When she became a Paranormal and discovered the lost children, Ashley took it upon herself to protect them. And she's been doing so for 250 years. They can be a handful, yes, but good lord did she adore each and every one of them.

Letting a painful sigh escape her lips, she drifted across the rancid room and to the only window, which was boarded up. Carefully, Ashley settled into a rocking chair that was located next to the boarded window and stared solemnly at the bright full moon through a gap in the panels.

She frowned and peeked over at the doorway, as if on the alert that someone or something was watching her, but she detected neither movement nor un-welcoming energy. She very slowly lifted her bandaged right arm and stuck her fingers in at the very base of her shoe, pulling out an ancient-looking rosary.

She clasped both her hands around the rosary and looked up pleading at the moon.

"Please…" she whispered, as if afraid someone would hear her. "Please, make it stop. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I just want to be able to move on…"

She squeezed her delicate hands tighter around the rosary and shut her eyes tight to prevent any tears from falling.

"Please… _Please…" _She whispered over andover again.

Finally, she let out a disappointed sigh, opening her eyes and looked around. Of course she wasn't surprised that she was still here in this hellhole. Of course she wasn't surprised that she wasn't in heaven so she could spend her immortal life with the only person she ever truly loved. Her mother…

A shadow crossed over her hazel orbs as she tucked the rosary back into her shoe. She rose from the rocking chair and left the room, to wonder aimlessly around the broken hospital and mourn herself for her terrible, terrible fate until sleep claimed her once again. There's nothing better to do, anyway.

Sleep, mourn, and wonder. That's all anyone here at Ravenwing Mental Hospital have to do. All day, every day. So goes the un-dead life of a Paranormal.

* * *

S. Princess: Yaaaaaay the first chapter's doooone. Poor Ashes tho. Anyway, see you all soon! Ex, say goodbye. Ex? Ex?

Sonic EXE: *snores*

S. Princess. Q.Q... I hope you all find it exciting at least...


End file.
